The present invention relates to the field of bombs, missiles and similar charge transporting vehicles, and particularly to a military multi-head charge for such vehicles.
At the present time, the method used for neutralizing the vital installations of the enemy, for example runways of aerodromes, consists in launching against the target salvos of projectiles or warheads installed in clusters on the structure of an aircraft. The main drawback of this method of attack resides in the fact that the carrier aircraft must necessarily fly over the objective, the approach to which is usually particularly well defended.
To avoid the aircraft having to fly over the objective, the invention provides a multi-head military charge whose destructive power is at least equal to that of a salvo of projectiles fired by an aircraft, said multi-head military charge being mounted in a vehicle carried by an aircraft so that this aircraft remains outside the range of the defensive weapons of the enemy.
There then arises the problem of constructing a multi-head military charge in which the sub-ammunition, or projectiles, may be dispersed uniformly over the sensitive part of the objective so as to obtain maximum destructive effects. Since the cost of bombardment missions is high, the reliability of the military charge must be high. Moreover, since the military charge is a consumable material, the accuracy of dispersion and the reliability must not be obtained at the cost of an appreciable increase in the production costs of this charge.